


For Years Or For Hours

by MemesDreamsAndBeans



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Humor, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Protective Wynonna Earp, mistaken vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemesDreamsAndBeans/pseuds/MemesDreamsAndBeans
Summary: Waverly Earp, college student extraordinaire, has been roomed with a certain redhead that seems almost supernatural. Naturally, Wynonna takes this as an opportunity to do some amateur vampire hunting.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	For Years Or For Hours

_We'll lay here for years or for hours_   
_Your hand in my hand, so still and discreet_   
_So long, we'd become the flowers_

—

“So, baby girl, how’s college life treating you?”

“Busy already,” Waverly replies as she walks down the street back to her dorm room. “I’m already starting to feel like I’m overwhelmed. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe I should come back-”

“Don’t you even think about finishing that sentence,” Wynonna interrupts, and Waverly swears that she can hear the scowl in her sister’s voice through the phone. 

“Okay, okay. It’s just not really what I expected.”

“You’re gonna do great, Waves. Hey, how’s the hot roommate?”

Waverly groans, tilting her head back in embarrassment. “Can we just forget that I called her that?”

“Absolutely not! It’s perfect, you think she’s hot, her name is Haught. Now answer my question.”

“She’s fine. We have a philosophy class together.”

“Any psychopathic tendencies yet?”

“No. Well, she never lets me touch anything on her side of the fridge. Like, she’s super serious about it. One time I tried to use her milk and she grabbed it out of my hands and told me not to touch it.”

“Maybe she’s an alcoholic. Has booze stashed in her milk container,” Wynonna suggests. Waverly scoffs as she reaches her building, pushing the door open.

“I doubt it. She hasn’t gone to a single party and we’ve been here for three weeks. She barely even leaves the room except for class and meals.”

“To be fair, you aren’t going to any of the parties either. All that bullshit about keeping your grades up or whatever.”

“I can’t lose my scholarship, Wynonna,” she says, walking up the stairs. She fumbles in her pocket for her keys, pulling them out triumphantly.

“Yeah, yeah. Ooh, maybe she’s a vampire and she keeps blood in her milk thing. I mean, pale skin, unusually strong and quick...”

“Don’t be ridiculous. The pale skin is because she’s a redhead and she was some sort of star athlete at her high school so she's strong. She’s perfectly normal.”

“Well, when you wake up with bite marks on your neck don’t come crying to me. I warned you.”

Waverly rolls her eyes at her sister’s antics. “Whatever you say. I have to go now, but I’ll call you in a few days. Love you.”

“Love you too, sis. Try not to get your blood sucked.”

Waverly hangs up, rolling her eyes again. She unlocks her room door and steps in, her eyes drawn to the roommate that was the subject of their conversation.

Nicole’s back is to the door and she’s hunched over her laptop. “Hi, Waverly,” she mumbles anyway, not looking up.

Okay, maybe that’s another weird thing. She always knows when Waverly walks in a room, no matter how quiet she’s being. It’s definitely not creepy and totally supernatural, as Wynonna would put it. She’s just... observant.

“Hey, Nicole.” Waverly flops down on her bed after placing her bag down on the floor. What’re you working on?”

“Essay for my chem class. How was your class?”

“Good. I like my professor a lot.”

“Holliday, right?”

Waverly sits up slightly to look at Nicole. She’s still staring at her computer, not looking up once. “Yeah. Uh, yeah. How did you know?”

“It’s one of your favorite classes. Very few students, very good teacher who knows what he’s talking about. Ancient Sumerian, right?”

“I didn’t think that you were listening all those times I was prattling on about my dead languages,” Waverly chuckles a bit nervously, used to people just dismissing her interests. 

Nicole finally looks up, fixing Waverly with that strangely intense gaze of hers. “I always listen when you speak to me.” 

“Well, that’s a nice change of pace,” Waverly mumbles. Nicole just hums softly, once again looking down at her computer.

—

“Wynonna! I thought you were coming up tomorrow!” Waverly says, throwing herself at her sister. Wynonna catches her and Waverly is sure that she’s trying to squeeze the life out of her.

“I was going to, but I got too impatient. It’s weird not always having you around.” She relaxes her grip on Waverly and pushes her away far enough to get a good look. “You look really good. College is treating you well.”

They’re standing outside the building that Waverly’s last class of the day is in. Wynonna had been planning to come down for the weekend, complaining that it had been way too long since she had seen her baby sister.

“I’m so happy to see you. How’d you know where my class was?”

Wynonna shrugs, pulling Waverly along as she begins to walk. She slings her arm across the younger girl’s shoulders, grinning down at her.

“Your weird roommate told me when I stopped by your room. She seems to have your schedule memorized.”

“She asks about my classes a lot. She’s curious about what I’m taking, I guess. We talk about her classes sometimes too.”

“Isn’t that a bit stalkerish?”

“What? No.” Waverly shakes her head. “We’re going to be living together for the rest of the year. It’s not a bad thing for her to know when and where my classes are, Wyn.”

“Sure, sure. Just be certain that she isn’t planning to jump you and suck your blood while you’re walking back from a class.”

Wynonna had refused to drop her whole vampire theory, which Waverly just finds incredibly annoying. 

“I’m pretty sure that Nicole isn’t going to attack me. She’s really nice. You just need to spend some more time around her and get to actually know her.”

Wynonna huffs softly before relenting. “Fine. Maybe you should invite her out to dinner tonight.”

“I think I’ll do that.”

—

Nicole isn’t in the room when Waverly and Wynonna get there. Wynonna collapses on her little sister’s bed while Waverly sits at her desk. She opens her laptop and unlocks it, settling in to do some research for Dr. Holliday’s class. 

She’s barely even gotten to start when Wynonna sits up and looks at Waverly with a grimace. “Are you doing homework? Why you gotta be such a nerd?"

"Do I have to remind you about the whole scholarship thing again? I just need to look a few things up really quick..." Waverly trails off, already getting lost in an article about the evolution of pottery in Ancient Sumeria. 

Wynonna groans, deciding to take this opportunity to snoop a bit. She only takes a moment to look through Waverly's drawers, finding nothing much of note. She moves onto Nicole's side of the room, which is what she was really looking forward to in this snoop-session. 

"Waves, how long do we have before the creepy roommate comes home?" Wynonna looks up at her sister, her hand frozen on the knob of Nicole's closet.

"Uh, like thirty minutes?" Waverly answers automatically, too engrossed in her reading to notice what her sister was currently doing.

Wynonna nods, pleased with that answer. Not as much time as she would maybe like, but it would give her ample time to do a quick look through. She opens the closet, finding an extensive collection of plaid shirts and hung-up jeans with cuffed legs. Wow. So this girl is definitely not straight. But that's not that interesting, really. She can clown with whoever she wants to, as long as it's not her sister. She doesn't want to have to rescue her sister from a blood-sucking disaster.

She moves onto Nicole's desk, hoping to find something good there. She thinks for a moment about breaking into the laptop sitting in the middle of the desk, but figures that there isn't enough time. She'll just have to make another surprise trip with more snoop time. The top drawer is boring- except for the stash of sticky notes that would rival Waverly's.

The second side drawer, though... In this drawer, Wynonna finds a small stack of books. Right on top is Interview With the Vampire. And under that is Salem's Lot! Wynonna is pleased by this discovery- really, why would a not-vampire have this many vampire books? It's so fishy!

"Soooo... Is Nicole much of a reader?" Wynonna asks, trying to sound as innocent as possible as she moves over to the fridge. This is the perfect opportunity to check out that milk carton.

"Kinda, I guess. Mostly textbooks. I've seen her read a couple of other books, though," Wavery responds. The older girl nods, kneeling down in front of the fridge. She yanks it open, looking past the quinoa cups and the chia seed smoothies. The top shelf of the fridge seems to have been set aside for Nicole. Some cheese sticks, a Tupperware of grapes (presumably stolen from the dining hall, which Wynonna did have to give her credit for), and finally the infamous carton of milk. 

"Yeah? Has she, by any chance, mentioned a favorite book? Or TV show, or movie? Whatever, y'know?" Wynonna triumphantly pulls the 'milk' from the fridge, giving it a quick inspection. It looks like a perfectly normal carton of milk- almond though, which is pretty nasty. Not immediately suspicious on its own, though. She uncaps it, expecting to be greeting with the grisly sight of blood-stained cardboard. But... it just appears to be a half-full container of almond milk, dammit.

Waverly finally looks up, narrowing her eyes at her older sister. "Wynonna, what are you doing? Why are you snooping in my fridge, and why do you have my roommate's milk?"

Wynonna shoots up, the milk still in her hands. "Look, kid, I'm just trying to snoop out some vampire evidence! I'm telling you, this chick is weird!"

Waverly groans, setting her laptop down. "Come on, Wy. You haven't even talked to her yet. Put the milk away and sit down." Wynonna reluctantly does as she says, screwing the cap back onto the milk. She puts it back in the fridge, not before giving it a resentful glare.

She plops back down onto Waverly's bed, discontentedly pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket. She's in the middle of a very important Google search- 'how to tell if your sister's roommate is a vampire'- when she hears the lock turn and the door open.

Waverly looks up, a grin forming on her face. "Hey, Nicole is back." Wynonna groans, sure that she'll have to fend off a wild vampire attack in just a short moment.

The girl steps into the room, looking every bit as suspicious as Wynonna had expected. Yep, it was all there. Unnaturally pale skin, dark circles under her eyes, she was even wearing a baseball cap! Probably to keep sun away. 

"Hi, Waverly. Hi, Wynonna. Sorry we didn't get to talk too much before, but I had to run to class. It's nice to finally get to really talk to you. I've heard so much about you," the redhead says, putting her hand out to shake. She hesitates for a moment before taking this as another opportunity- vampires, of course, are always cold. It's just science.

Much to her disappointment, Nicole's hand is pleasantly warm. She has a nice, firm handshake, even. 

"Yeah, I've heard a bit about you too. It's nice to finally talk to you." The two had briefly met on move-in day, but Wynonna was already on her way out when the other girl arrived. Earlier, she had barely gotten out a "Hey, where's Waverly?" before Nicole had to leave. Nicole flashes her a dimpled, toothy smile. Wynonna looks intensely at Nicole's canines, but they're no more fang-like than the normal person's.

"You too! So, you're down from Purgatory? How do you like that?" The two girls carry on a conversation, and Wynonna is (only slightly) shocked to find out that Nicole is actually... really nice. Waverly, while still partially focused on her reading, is pleased that her sister has decided to get along with her roommate.

"Okay! I'm done with what I had to read. Nicole, we were wondering if you would like to come to dinner with us tonight?" Waverly asks, spinning around in her desk chair. Nicole gives her a soft smile, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, that would be really nice. Do you guys have any ideas?"

The girls eventually settle on a local taco place, which excites Wynonna to no end. If she could, it would be tacos all day every day. They drive in Waverly's Jeep, Nicole folding herself and her long legs into the backseat.

It's a quick drive, probably even a quick walk. Wynonna is certain that if she were here, this place would be her go-to hangover cure. They file into the restaurant, Wynonna nearly bouncing up and down in joy.

She thinks about taking another opportunity to prove her vampire theory- maybe finding a garlicky salsa and offering it to Nicole- but she decides to give it up for the moment.

\--

Wynonna is elated. She's on the drive to Waverly's college, prepared to meet up with her sister to celebrate. Of course, they're not celebrating anything in particular. A month and a half in Purgatory had begun to annoy Wynonna, though, calling for another little trip down to see her sister.

This time, she doesn't have to creep in front of Waverly's class to find her. She knew that her sister would be in her room, and she wanted this to be a surprise. The best way to celebrate is with a surprise party, which is one of Wynonna's tenants for life. 

She runs up the stairs to her sister's dorm room, pounding on the door as soon as she reaches it. It takes a moment for her knock to be answered, and when it is, the flushed face of a potentially-vampiric redhead answers.

"Oh, hi. I didn't know that Waverly was expecting you," Nicole says, taking a moment to smooth down her hair, which is wild. It looks like the girl just got out of bed, which would be weird seeing as it's two in the afternoon. Well, not weird for Wynonna, but probably weird for Nicole. Probably.

"She isn't. I wanted to come surprise her. But I guess this isn't much of a surprise anymore, huh?" Nicole looks apologetic. "Sorry. She asked me to answer the door. Come in, come in." She steps back, letting Wynonna into the room.

Waverly is on her bed, holding a textbook weirdly close to her face. She can see the slightest hint of a blush on her sister's face, but she chalks it up to some scandalous Sumerian fertility ritual or something.

"Hey, Waves! Surprise," Wynonna says, throwing up some jazz hands. Her sister throws the textbook down, springing up with a bright smile.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you!" She bounces over to her sister, throwing her arms around her shoulders. Wynonna gives her a tight squeeze.

"Hence me saying surprise. Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, uh, just homework. You know. Homework stuff. College stuff. Reading," she answers, a little too quickly.

"Um, yeah. Okay," Wynonna answers, giving her sister a confused look. She shrugs, gesturing vaguely to the textbook on her bed. Across the room, Nicole drops down onto her bed, clearing her throat.

"So, Wynonna, it's nice to see you again."

"Thanks, Red. You too," Wynonna says, nodding at her. "Anyway... I'm here to celebrate."

"Oh! What do we have to celebrate, Wy?" Waverly asks. There's almost nothing that gets Waves as excited as a good celebration.

"Eh, nothing. Me getting my ass out of Purgatory for the day." Wynonna drops into Waverly's desk chair, spinning lazily. 

"Cool, cool. Sounds like a good reason to celebrate. We needed something to do today, anyway."

"Exactly! Hey, is anyone else hungry? I haven't eaten since breakfast and I have a strong hankering for some tacos," Wynonna suggests, a grin on her face. Truthfully, the fantastic tacos are also a reason to visit. "I'm willing to go run and grab some. My celebration treat."

The two roommates look at each other, nodding. "Yeah, I could go for some tacos," Nicole says, reaching over onto her bedside table to grab something. "Here, you can take my key. Let yourself back in."

"Awesome! Thanks, Haught-stuff. I'll be back in a jiffy."

\--

Wynonna returns to the dorms, triumphantly holding a bag stuffed with the best tacos known to mankind. She pulls Nicole's key out of her pocket, fiddling with it for a moment before figuring out which way to turn the key to unlock it. Damn doors, being so inconsistent with their unlocking methods. Damn Wynonna, never bothering to learn how to open a door on the first try.

She pushes the door open and promptly drops the bag of tacos, a shocked gasp escaping her mouth. Oh. Dear. Lord. She was right! Nicole is a fucking vampire, and here she is, with her baby sister pushed onto her bed, getting her blood sucked! Nicole's mouth is firmly attached to her sister's neck, and Waverly's eyes are closed, her expression slack and almost lifeless. 

"What the fuck!" Wynonna exclaims, rushing over to pull the damn blood-sucking demon off of Waverly. Nicole looks shocked, her eyes wide and her face flushed. Wynonna yanks her to her feet, a fistful of her shirt balled up in her hand. Nicole's hands fly up, probably ready to hit Wynonna so she can try to suck her blood too.

"Wynonna! What the actual hell are you doing?" Waverly hisses. The sound of her voice makes Wynonna still, her head turning slowly. Waverly had scrambled to her feet, her shirt partially unbuttoned and her hair a complete mess.

"I- uh- vampire?" Wynonna stutters over, vaguely gesturing between the three of them. Waverly groans frustratedly, covering her face with her hands.

"Goddamnit, Wy, let Nicole go. She is not a vampire, for the last fucking time." Wynonna slowly lets go of the stunned girl, who quickly takes a few steps back, hitting the back of her legs against the bedframe. She sits down, her mouth opening and closing in an attempt to form words.

"You think... You think that I'm a vampire?" Wynonna sinks down onto her sister's bed, feeling her face beginning to heat up.

"Well... yeah?" Waverly turns to the redhead, her face apologetic as can be. "I'm so sorry. This dumbass has a theory that you're a vampire because you're pale and you don't like me touching your stuff in the fridge. 

"I'm... I have red hair. And I use a lot of sunscreen so I don't burn. And I'm an only child so I get weird about people using my stuff sometimes," Nicole says, her brows furrowing.

"But you were, like, definitely sucking her blood. Or something," Wynonna says, pointing at the red mark that she can clearly see on her sister's neck.

Waverly raises her eyebrows, barking out an incredulous laugh. "Wynonna, we're dating. I thought that would be kind of obvious? Cause Nicole was... kissing my neck?"

Wynonna is beyond stunned. Her mind flashes back to Nicole's definitely not straight wardrobe and her sister's too-long glances at pretty girls.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess that makes a little more sense than supernatural creatures. But why didn't you tell me, Waves?"

Her expression softens and her eyes drop to the floor. "Well, I wasn't sure what you would think. Partially because you were so hellbent on insisting that she's a vampire, but... I just hadn't told you that I like girls. And I was a little scared to."

"Well, I don't care at all. Hell, I guess I would be fine with Nicole being a vampire as long as she treats you right. Well, sorta. I would forever be scared of my blood supply suddenly dwindling."

"I still sort of can't believe that you thought I was a vampire," Nicole says, looking between the two sisters.

Wynonna waves her hand dismissively. "Yeah, for a while I thought that my friend Xavier was a lizard person. You'll get used to it eventually." Nicole nods slowly, although this comment just serves to confuse her further. "Well, that's solved now! Who's ready for some tacos?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this silly little story, please feel free to drop a quick comment! I really appreciate all of you <3


End file.
